


156: “I didn’t steal it. I permanently borrowed it.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [156]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Episode: s03e15 Stealing Home, F/F, Fluffy, M/M, Minor Relationship Chad Charming/Jay, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	156: “I didn’t steal it. I permanently borrowed it.”

**156: “I didn’t steal it. I permanently borrowed it.”**

* * *

“You little thief.”

Mal tried to keep the serious look on her face as Jane glanced up all doe eyes, hair wild, and mouth continuing it’s momentarily chew on the red twizzler hanging out her cute little mouth. 

“Huh?”

“I said you little thief. I knew you stole my shirt.” Mal stated.

Jane glanced down looking at the shirt she was wearing. No one would know that it belonged to Mal since the shirt was clearly oversized and a mixture of dark red color with splashes of yellow and blue across it which was Jay’s colors. “I didn't steal it. I permanently borrowed it.”

“Yeah and I permanently borrowed it from Jay.”

“Jay said he lost this shirt months ago I only got this shirt last month.”

“Well I permanently borrowed it from Chad who permanently borrowed it from Jay but you still stole it from me.


End file.
